


Fucking Stalking

by ParkBaekkie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, Homophobia, Horror, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkBaekkie/pseuds/ParkBaekkie
Summary: Your hobby is to take secret pictures when you were young. And now, it became your job.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Park Chanyeol/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Fucking Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in second person point of view so it's about YOU as the reader. In this story you are a MALE. Strictly DO NOT READ if you are sensitive and uncomfortable with this. It contains horror, voyeurism, threesome sex, BDSM, and violence. Read at your own risk.
> 
> PS: This is inspired by the psychological horror BL manhwa, Killing Stalking by Koogi.

Your hobby is to take secret pictures since you were young.

And now, it became your job.

Currently, you're working as a freelance photographer in Dispatch Korea. This is where a twenty-one year old you get his living; from following Kpop idols and taking pictures of them secretly.

All you have to do is: (1) follow them (2) take pictures of them (3) submit the pictures to your boss (4) get the money (5) do it all over again.

In this job, you've already seen everything. You know who's dating who. You know lots of scandals. You've seen scenarios such as young female trainees going out with heads of entertainment agencies, LGBTQ+ idols hiding their relationship, and celebrities getting involved in prostitution. 

Not that you care anyway. You only care about how you'll pay your college tuition, your rent, and how you'll able to have food on the table. This job pays high for a simple task which you are good at. It only suits paparazzi like you.

Tonight, you're inside the car while on stake-out in front of a secluded hotel in the city. Earlier after your class was finished, you received a call from your boss about this job. Your boss gave you this car while your informant sent you details about the time and place.

Apparently, your task is to take pictures of these two popular male idols from one of Korea's most legendary boygroup--- who are--- not that you give a damn--- in a same-sex relationship.

Interesting, isn't it?

Usually, you'd just get female celebrities dating older men. But now, you have some juicy stuff in your hands. This shit could be a hot topic in the Kpop industry and a big break for you as well.

If you're able to take photos of these two dudes going out of a love hotel --- and if you're lucky, catch them holding hands or making out--- damn, it'll worth millions of won. Of course, money will be from the idols' agency to shut reports up, and from Dispatch for doing a job well done.

You're an expert on this field. You're confident that there will be no mistakes. Because after all, almost all of those dating news that Dispatch has released were taken by you. You're such a hustler. A pro, indeed.

You're excited. Ecstatic, even. But you're also nervous. You have to do this perfectly and quietly. It's no ordinary job. This is a special one because it could be the first time that the world's eyes will open towards homosexuality in Kpop.

Well. If these male idols' agency won't act up, Dispatch will surely release their gay dating scandal. You can already imagine those homophobic assholes bawling and crying in the internet about this news.

Not that you give a fuck. This is just a hobby. And a job. This is now your only way of living.

The long hand on your watch strikes to twelve, and it's already 2am at dawn. Woah. You can't believe you've been staking out here for almost four hours now. But it's definitely worth the wait. Surely.

Feeling your hands shake from excitement, your fingers clutch the bazooka-like-camera and aim it to the exit of the hotel. The window of this car is tinted so you won't be able to get caught. Also, it's a good thing that what you own right here is no ordinary camera. It can capture images even from a far with specialized lenses made for this job.

Twist. Twist. Focus.

There you go. What a clear empty view. No one's around the hotel. Darkness fills your vision.

And then you hear a noise.

_Thud!_

Wait. What was that?

That almost scared the shit out of you. A black cat has suddenly jumped at the window. You should've parked somewhere else. Oh well. Back to business.

Peeking at your camera again and aiming it at a good angle, you patiently wait for those two idols to come out. Your informant tipped you that they were gonna appear anytime between 10pm to 2am. Such a vague timeframe.

_Bzzt bzzt._

Your phone vibrates so you picked up the call from your boss.

"Hello?"

[Are you done taking photos yet?]

"Not yet, Sir. I haven't spotted them around."

[You sure you got the right location?]

"Yes. M Love Hotel at S street, right?"

[Yeah. Do your job quickly. We don't want another news outlets to find this out first.]

"Copy, Sir."

Sighing and pocketing your phone, you fix your black cap and face mask to properly cover your face before you exit the car. You must get closer to take a good shot of this one. Any second from now, they're gonna come out.

"Shit."

Your eyes widen in shock, actually seeing with your own two eyes those two male idols from a far walking together while wearing black clothes to hide themselves.

Tch. No matter what they wear for a disguise, you'll still know who they are.

Definitely. They are EXO's Park Chanyeol and EXO's Byun Baekhyun from SM Entertainment.

You let out a smirk.

"So it was real."

But something must be wrong with the information, though. They aren't coming out of the love hotel, they are just about to go inside the love hotel. Where did these two even come from? As far as you know, there weren't any cars nearby so how...

"Nevermind that."

Quick on your feet, you hide behind the shrubs and find a nice spot, positioning your camera at a perfect view.

Snap. Snap.

Twist and zoom.

Click. Click.

Nice. You've got a very convincing shot of idol Park and idol Byun whose faces are too close to each other.

Another snap of your camera and you capture this clear photo of Chanyeol slinging an arm around Baekhyun's neck while Baekhyun is hugging Chanyeol's waist. You witness with your own two eyes how Chanyeol bends down to press a kiss on Baekhyun's mouth.

Bingo.

You freeze there on the spot, completely wide-eyed.

 _Snap_.

You caught that on cam.

"Haha. What the fuck. Disgusting gays."

The leaves rustle due to the wind, so you quickly duck and hide yourself just before Chanyeol could even turn around and see you spying on them.

Whew. That was close.

You wait for a few seconds before you could peek again, so when you think it was okay to continue taking pictures, you carefully adjust your camera and look through the lens.

Okay. Here you go again.

But to your dismay, those two are already gone.

"Shit. Where did they go."

Having no choice, you change location to follow them. Slowly. Surely. Quietly. You sneak into the love hotel's entrance and to your amusement, you glimpse them taking the elevator together. Holding your camera firmly, you ride the next elevator and follow them like a stalker.

If you'e able to shoot them entering the same hotel room, that would be more believable, right? All you have to do is get the right timing, take a more vivid and closer photo, then after that you can leave. Your job will be done here.

Right. That is what you're gonna do.

_It's gonna be room 204._

That's what the information said. Arriving at the unit, you see that the door is wide open. What the hell? How careless can they be? What if they were fucking right now on the bed and you got the chance to catch them red-handed? That would be nice too, right?

So, to quench your curiosity, you enter the room uninvited.

It's dark and the bed is empty.

Looking around, there is no one inside.

Did you even get the right room?

"The informant told me it's here, though."

_Ting!_

You flinch, started at the sound of the elevator opening outside.

_Tip-tap. Tip-tap._

You hear the sound of footsteps approaching from the hallway, causing you to panic and your heart to race. Fuck. Is it them already? They're gonna see you. They shouldn't catch you sneaking in or else you'll going down in shit.

_Tip-tap. Tip-tap._

Oh no. They're heading here now. Their voices are getting louder. They're definitely coming in here. You need to hide. You must hide yourself.

Looking around the room, the only place that you can see is the large closet facing the bed. You get inside it fast, closing the door just before they can catch you standing in the middle of the room like a fucking creep.

Now you're trapped in this tiny suffocating place. The only thing that gives you air to breathe are the slits of this vented closet door. From here you can still see what's happening in the room.

And from here you can witness.

Those two dudes undressing themselves while making out furiously on the bed.

 _What the fuck,_ you mutter mentally. This isn't what you signed up for. This isn't what's supposed to happen. You are just meant to take photos. You aren't here to see them have sex with each other.

But shit. It's getting warmer all of a sudden. You can feel your body sweating at that erotic sight. So idols are humans too, huh? They suck faces like hungry animals. Just look at them devouring each other like there's no tomorrow.

But hey. Who would have thought Byun Baekhyun could blow a cock like that? The way he is licking Park Chanyeol's manhood is too arousing. Baekhyun is a man so he must know the spots where a man feels best, isn't it?

First, he'll dart his tongue out to play with the head of that dick. Next, he'll suck the tip harder. Finally, he'll bob his whole mouth down that length and stroke the base with his hand. By the way Chanyeol is moaning so lewdly, he must be feeling totally amazing. How he fists Baekhyun's hair as he fucks Baekhyun's throat is too harsh. That is a bit brutal. Even on the porn you watch alone, you won't get to see girls giving head just like this one.

Now you feel your pants getting tighter. It's like your groins are reacting to what you are seeing. Are you possibly getting turned on by this? You're a fucking pervert, aren't you? A guy sucking a another guy's cock; who would have thought it would make you horny, you motherfucker?

Setting your camera aside, your finger finds the zipper of your pants, hoping it won't make a noise as you open it to free your hardening dick. Taking off your face mask, you lift your shirt up and bite the hem using your teeth so it won't get on the way of you jacking off.

Fuck your logic. Fuck rationality. You're not even gay to begin with, but seeing Chanyeol flip Baekhyun on the bed as he now fucks Baekhyun's ass is causing your cock to twitch even more.

How can Chanyeol slide his dick into that hole so easily? Are they doing it frequently? Or maybe Baekhyun's ass was already stretched before they come here?

You bet that hole is warmer than any girl's vagina. You bet your cock could also slid right in to Baekhyun's tight ass. You bet you could fuck like Chanyeol, and you bet he could also fuck you like that.

You think of those thoughts as you get a firm hold of your dick, furiously stroking it off while staring at the scene of Chanyeol and Baekhyun fucking outside this closet. It has been so long since you masturbated let alone got laid, so this feels too exhilarating.

Oh god. This screams so wrong but your hand won't stop moving. It's like it has a life on its own. Your eyes won't look away. You keep eyeing how Baekhyun changes positions, and how he's now riding Chanyeol's cock in a sensual way. It's super hot as you watch Bakehyun moving his ass like that. Up. Down. Up. Down. He can beat any woman out here.

Is Byun Baekhyun originally this sexy? Is Baekhyun gay since then? No wonder Park Chanyeol made him his bitch. Not that you think highly of it, but Chanyeol indeed has a huge cock and a nice body. Damn. Even you as a straight guy would let him fuck you.

Wait. What the hell did you just think about?

"Hey, are your nipples getting sensitive than usual? Look how red they are, babe."

"Mnghh... Stop touching them... Or else, I'll come."

"Yeah? You love it when I pinch them, right? Look at your asshole clenching around me while I play with your nips."

"What the hell, Chanyeol! Just thrust into me deeper, please? Fuck me harder and don't stop..."

"Raise your hips more and spread your legs wider. I wanna feel you better around me."

"Hnggh... Like this?"

"Yeah. Faster, baby... Haaah... Baekhyun, your insides are so hot... How are you still so tight after doing it a lot of times?"

"That's because you're so good at sex it turns me into a virgin every time."

"Right? What a bitch."

"Hey. It's your bitch."

 _What the. They're so loud_ , you tell yourself while clamping your mouth as you still masturbate to them having sex. You are so indulged into this you can't hold yourself back anymore. If Chanyeol keeps thrusting Baekhyun's ass with that much intensity, you wonder if Baekhyun will come right away? What kind of face he would make? Would it be much erotic than this? Should you take a picture?

Yeah. You should.

No. You shouldn't.

Not right now when you're jerking off your perverted cock while spying on them. Any second from now and you feel like coming. You wish you were the one fucking Baekhyun instead. He's not even a woman but who cares? Baekhyun looks so fucking hot bended over naked on the bed like that--- perky ass sticking out, cute dick leaking hard, and plump thighs parted with a huge cock coming in an out of that greedy hole--- such a beautiful and breathtaking view.

"Mngh! Ugh... Haaah... Chan--hey! Slow down... Do it gently! My ass is gonna tear at this rate!"

"I'm sorry, babe. I won't be...haaah... Holding back this time! Oh god... Fucking shit! Feels so good!"

Are these two for real? How far will they take this? Is this how gays usually have sex? Chanyeol is now shoving Baekhyun against the headboard as he roughly fucks him doggy style. He is thrusting his dick in and out of Baekhyun while gripping Baekhyun's waist so hard it could make a bruise.

Damn. That is just too sexy. You quicken your pace, clasping your rock-hard erection while staring at those two desperately chasing for their orgasm.

Shit. You'll come eventually at this point. You have to be quiet. You're even salivating. You're also sweating too much. Shit. You're shuddering in pleasure now. You can hear them moaning. You can even smell the reek of their sex. Haaah... You're already at your limit. You can feel your climax approaching.

It's coming out!

Fuck.

You came hard on your hand.

You fist your cock lazily, watching your cum flow out of your tired dick as the two idols outside find their release. How fascinating. They were such beasts earlier and now they're like puppies snuggling and making out softly on the bed.

Realizing your current situation, you are greatly screwed. The fuck did you just do? You got off to two guys having gay sex. Is that even normal to someone? Is it okay to jack off to anything when you're horny as long as it feels good? Goddamnit. You're such a disgusting piece of shit.

Now you don't have choice but to smother your palm full of cum against the door of the closet and against the back of your pants to remove it. Looking at your camera, a speck of cum just went on the lens. Disgusting. You pick up your baby, wiping off the cum on the lens with your shirt.

"Chanyeol."

"Hm?"

"You think he's already done jacking off?"

"Maybe. Should we take a look?"

Wait, what?

"Hey, you! Are you done touching your dick?"

"Was it a good show?"

Your chest hammers frantically, seeing both of them now turning their heads towards the closet where you're currently hiding. Are they possibly looking this way? Do they know you're here?

"But what if he already died because he couldn't breathe?"

"Silly. He can't just die in the closet."

"There's no fun if he easily dies like that, right?"

"Yeah. Should we play with him for a while?"

There's no doubt that they're talking about you. Your spine shivers at the sight of them standing up from the bed to head to your location. You try not to breathe loudly by covering your mouth. This shouldn't be the end of you. They can't know you're here or else you'll be damned for good. What should you do? How can you escape?

Baekhyun knocks on the closet door, and you feel your heart jumping out of your throat.

"Hello, are you still alive?"

You keep silent.

"Yohoo?"

You still don't answer him, even it's Chanyeol who's the one pounding on the door with force now. He's slapping the closet roughly it even makes you shake inside.

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

"Hey, you! Come out now."

"Yeah, come out!"

"Or else we'll have to kill you."

"Babe. That's not a good joke."

"Right? Haha."

Did you hear that right? Did they just say 'kill'? They're fucking psychos. They're seriously starting to creep you out.

"Hey Mr. Photographer, open the closet!"

"Come out for a bit and let's chat!"

You need to get out of here real quick. Should you open the closet, head straight to the door, and run away? After all, your job is done here. As long as you have those pictures, everything's gonna be okay. You just have to escape and try to live quietly again. You're clearly stronger than Baekhyun so you can shove him away. And before Chanyeol can catch you, you just have to run for your life. When they open the closet, you just have to move according to plan.

Right. That's what you're gonna do.

"Fine, then. If you won't open the door yourself, we'll do it by force."

"We're opening it now, alright?"

"Promise us you're not gonna do anything weird."

"We'll set you free now."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

The door breaks open and you are now busted.

Wide-eyed while hugging your camera, you stare up to both naked Chanyeol and Baekhyun who are looking at you with those dark and creepy eyes. The way they dumbly smile at you causes goosebumps crawling into your skin.

Now is the time. You should stand up and move. Go shove them away. Head to the door and escape.

"Hello," Baekhyun greets you.

Gathering enough strength, you rise on your feet and push Baekhyun all your might. Successful, you run towards the door, handling your camera with utmost care.

But when you think you can get away that easy, a hand grabs your right foot, causing you to stumble on the floor with a loud thud. You look behind you, seeing Baekhyun smirking evilly at you like he would suck the soul out of your body. You try kicking him but damn, he is strong. He twists your foot and grips it hard, until your hear your ankle break.

 _Creak_.

"Aha. Caught you."

No. That's not your ankle.

It's your camera. It got broken in your arms.

"You thought you could get away?"

You hear Chanyeol say that on top of you who's now pinning your back down. You're still grieving at the loss of your camera when Chanyeol grasps your hair, pulling it up so that you can meet his terrifying gaze.

"Hey. Look closely."

You're fucking horrified. Why does this man look like a demon?

"Give me this shit."

Baekhyun steals your camera and thrashes it to the floor. He steps on it, even smashes it with a baseball bat he gets under the bed to completely ruin it. What the fuck is with that baseball bat? Why does he have something like that hidden under the bed?

"Haha. Is it fun seeing your camera broken?"

"Look, look! I can even tear it more to pieces!"

Your tears fall from your eyes, feeling your heart crack as the camera breaks right in front of you. Your life's worth is now gone.

The memory. Right! At least the memory card with those photos will still save you.

Baekhyun takes out the small chip from the broken device and breaks it in half, laughing at the way your face contorts into despair.

"No!!!"

"Hahahaha!"

They're laughing together obnoxiously at you now. You want to punch them on the face because of anger but you're too helpless. Chanyeol is very strong holding you down. You can't even move a single muscle. You just feel like passing out.

You feel a hard strike at the back of your neck, and everything turns black.

*

"Is he awake now?"

"Go wake him up."

You stir from your sleep, feeling a ticklish sensation on your neck. When you open your eyes, you find yourself sprawled naked on the bed with both of your wrists and ankles tied up with a belt.

Just what the fuck is going on!?

"Good morning."

You see Chanyeol beside you smiling and Baekhyun at the foot of the bed standing and wearing a bathrobe as he drinks coffee. Remembering your failed attempt to escape, you struggle from your constraints but to no avail. Seems like Chanyeol was the one who tied you like a hostage.

"What did you do to me! Let me go!"

"You came here uninvited, right?" Baekhyun smugly says, "Mr. Paparazzi from Dispatch?"

"I thought you wanted to play with us? You even took photos of us secretly," Chanyeol chuckles, "Don't forget that you also got off to us having sex."

"I know right? He's such a pervert, Chanyeol. I bet he imagined fucking me while masturbating."

Your face turns red at that correct accusation.

"Well. Should we start the fun now?"

"He's already naked. Thanks for stripping him, Chanyeol."

"Sure, babe."

No. No. No. Are perhaps these two creeps planning to fuck you?

"Don't touch me!" You scream out loud when Baekhyun settles in between your legs. "FUCK OFF!"

"I'll help you with your morning wood. It's been standing for a quite a while now, you know?"

There's no way that's true. How can you get hard when you're tied down like this? You look below at your cock and shit, you see it curling and erect, dripping with precum. What the fuck? Has it been hard since you woke up?

"You want him to go away? Or you want him to touch you?" Chanyeol asks and you firmly shake your head. "Dude. That's my bitch offering you a handjob, you fucking sure you don't want it?"

You gulp down the lump in your throat nervously, staring at Baekhyun seductively crawling on the bed to teasingly grasp your swollen dick. His hand is now touching the base of your cock, slowly sliding his fingers up and down your length. This sight is too much. It's super erotic.

"Come on, say it," Baekhyun coos, "You wanna get off, don't you?"

Fucking shit. You're hard and you wanna come. It aches so bad. You want that pretty hand to move fully around your dick and make you explode.

"Yes..."

"What?" Chanyeol leans down to your ear, resulting raw shivers creeping to your neck. "Say it louder."

You squeeze your eyes tightly and takes a deep breath. The way Baekhyun is teasing your cock is so fucking tempting. You want a release so bad.

"I-I want him... to t-touch me..."

"Hey, is that how you ask a favor to someone older than you?" Chanyeol asks you, gripping your jaw so hard your skull could break. "Beg properly, you fucking dipshit."

"Hyung... Please... Chanyeol hyung," You plea like a fucking retard. "Let Baekhyun hyung make me come..."

All your resolve has melted down your feet. You don't fucking care anymore what happens as long as you're not gonna die.

"That's it. Very good," Chanyeol praises you.

You gasp in surprise, feeling not only Baekhyun's hand around your twitching dick, but also his mouth enveloping your length whole. You tremble at him licking and blowing your cock way too sexually. Fuck. That feels so amazing, especially when the tip hits Baekhyun's throat. It's making your toes curl at how tight and warm the inside of his mouth is.

"Babe. He's loving your blowjob so much."

"Yeah? Am I a good boy now?"

"Of course, you are."

"I deserve a reward, then!"

"Later. I'll give it to you. Keep sucking him off until his head goes crazy."

Damn. Baekhyun, EXO's Byun Baekhyun you only see on TV and from a far is right here nestled in between your legs, stuffing himself greedily with your dick like a professional cockslut.

"Hey, while my boyfriend's giving you head," Chanyeol says as he squeezes your cheeks hard, "Isn't it right for you to do me a favor as well?"

Huh? What's he talking about?

"Open up."

Your eyes widen in shock, staring at the gigantic cock slapping your face. Chanyeol has his hand gripping his manhood as he aligns it near your lips, urging you to open your jaw and taste his meat.

"Suck."

There's no way you're gonna put another man's junk inside your mouth. As if it's gonna fit.

"You're not gonna suck it?"

Chanyeol goes on top of the bed to straddle your chest so that he can easily thrust his cock into your mouth. You let out a screech, having been stuffed with a large dick intruding your throat.

"Was it good?"

Damn. It tastes so fucking weird.

"Or you want it in your ass instead?

You keep your lips tightly sealed, hoping Chanyeol will give up. You mentally sigh when he didn't force you anymore to suck his cock. But instead, he's leaning down to dominate your mouth into a fierce and angry kiss.

"Mnngh!"

You moan into Chanyeol's lips as he tastes ever inch of your mouth, sucking and biting your bottom lip it can draw blood. The way he's taking your breath away by sucking your tongue is making your body shudder. You feel like drowning. His saliva is too thick and it's overflowing down your jaw and neck. It tastes like coffee and sex. It's surprisingly making you horny even more.

Fuck it. Park Chanyeol is so good at kissing. So in the end, you're kissing him back. You're fighting too, with your tongue and your teeth and your lips. You're craning up your head even higher to chase for his mouth hungrily. God-fucking-dammit. You want more of this heat to dominate you. It's way too addicting.

"Hey, did you just get bigger?" Baekhyun says below you as he jerks your dick off, clearly annoyed, "Your cock is getting excited, you perverted fucker."

Chanyeol laughs.

"Are you jealous?"

"Shut up. Give me my reward already."

"All right. All right. Stop sulking, okay?"

"Mkay."

"Come here."

You watch them awkwardly, feeling out of place as the two make out right in front of you. Helplessly, you can only stare at how Chanyeol gropes Baekhyun's buttcheek, giving it a teasing spank. Baekhyun giggles and clings to Chanyeol, grinding his dick against his leg.

You pretend not to exist. You're not even gay, but seeing these two handsome dudes get it on makes you even more turned on.

Fuck it. You want them to touch you more.

"He's watching us," Baekhyun mutters as he hugs Chanyeol's waist, "I bet he's usually like this. Look at him getting harder seeing us making out."

"Yeah. He's such a fucking weirdo," Chanyeol says, smirking at you now blushing like a teenage boy, "I bet he's a virgin."

"I-I'm not a virgin," you say because honestly, you're not. You had sex once with a hooker in a bar when you were drunk and just turned twenty. That was it. "If... If you don't have any use of me then just... Just let me go."

"And what? Spread rumors about us?" Baekhyun laughs. "You fucking bastard, we won't let you off the hook that easy."

"You think we're idiots? Not on my watch, boy," Chanyeol says, "A peeping Tom like you deserves to be punished. Don't you think so too, Baekhyun?"

"Yep! I agree with you, babe."

"Get our tools."

"Should I also bring the hammer and the rope?"

"Nope. Just the regular ones."

"How about the knife?"

"Nah. We don't need it this time."

"Okay!"

"Get some lube and gloves, too."

Oh no. What's gonna happen to you now? Are they going to murder you? Break your ankles and dissect your body to get your internal organs? Will you be able to come out of here alive?

"Stop thinking weird things. We're just gonna have some fun," Chanyeol tells you as though he has already ready your mind. He smirks at you as he puts on latex gloves before lathering some slippery substance on his hand.

Your eyes bulge out of their sockets, seeing Baekhyun come back to the bed carrying a big elongated toy that is furiously vibrating.

"What the fuck are you gonna do to me!?" You yell in panic while struggling on the bed wildly, "No!!! Don't do it!"

"But why? It would feel good though," Baekhyun pouts at you like he's not about to fuck you with a dildo, "Don't worry, Chanyeol's gonna do it to you gently since it's your first time."

"You're fucking crazy!!! AHHH!!!--" You hysterically scream but Chanyeol is quick to thrust his fingers into your asshole, shutting you up. "Fuck!!!!"

It feels so strange you start sobbing. Chanyeol's thick fingers are forcefully wiggling inside you, loosening and stretching your hole and making you flinch. It hurts so much. Why is this guy doing something so weird at such place?

"Ssshh. Don't cry," Baekhyun gets near you and hushes you, pressing a soft kiss on your lips, "It's gonna be okay. You'll start feeling good soon."

"T-take those out, please... Baekhyun... Baekhyun hyung... Stop doing this to me..." You cry like a fucking baby, frightened at what's happening to your body. Because damn, your ass feels like melting and taking the shape of Chanyeol's fingers, "No... I don't want this... Stop... No more..."

"You sure you don't want it?" Chanyeol asks as he continues to shove his fingers inside your butthole, "Your cock is saying otherwise, though. You're already getting all slippery down here."

"Y-you're wrong... I hate this," You strongly deny, yet you're moving your butt downwards, meeting Chanyeol's fingers inside you. Fuck. What the hell is happening right now? You can't stop your hips from moving. Your butt wants more. "Mghhh.... It feels weird... AHHH!!!"

You feel something bigger entering your asshole and it's that dildo Chanyeol is probing into your butt. You can do nothing but screech as he starts thrusting it in and out, slowly at first and faster gradually. He leaves it vibrating inside you while he watches you blissfully, admiring his work.

Fucking shit. It hurts at first but it's beginning to feel so great. It's like a particular spot inside your ass is being nudged by the toy and it's causing your head to feel fuzzy. You want it deeper to penetrate you. It's surprisingly making you addicted. What the fuck is going on with your body?

Baekhyun clambers on top of the bed so that his body is above you. Your eyes widen in surprise at that pretty cock hanging on your face. Its head is pinkish and it looks so soft despite being erect. You wonder how it'll taste when you put it inside your mouth?

"Suck my dick."

You hear Baekhyun tell you that, so you willingly oblige. You open your mouth and experimentally taste the leaking tip after kissing it. You swallow it whole and damn it, this dick fits exactly between your lips. You suck it more, licking it and allowing it to be shoved down your throat. Nghh. That tastes so awesome it's making your mouth salivate. You didn't know a guy's cock can taste this yummy.

"Babe. Suck mine too," Chanyeol says, threading his fingers through Baekhyun's hair as he positions his dick into Baekhyun's mouth. "Blow my cock while you let this dude eat you."

You feel big and small hands touching your cock and you glimpse they are both Chanyeol and Baekhyun's fists stroking you off. Oh god. That feels so fucking amazing. Being fucked by a sex toy while also being touched by these beautiful people is too satisfying.

You take back your words. You don't hate this. You love it. You've now turned into a fucking pervert because of them. You want these two to violate you and make you their bitch.

"Hm. I think you're stretched properly enough," Chanyeol tells you. "You're now ready to get fucked."

"And you're also now ready to play our toys," Baekhyun says excitedly, "You want it, right? Come on, say it yourself."

"I... I want it..." You answer shyly. "Please..."

You watch with restrained voice when Baekhyun stuffs your mouth with a silicone ball gag while Chanyeol puts the nipple clamps to pinch your nipples. Where the fuck did they get these things and why the hell are you feeling more excited about this? Cock leaking hard in between your legs, you arch your back when Baekhyun slips a cockring on your dick together with a vibrating massager grinding your sensitive balls.

Goddamn it. Mouth gagged, arms and legs tied down, while being fucked by a dildo feels so good for you. You must have this hidden masochistic side you only discovered just now.

"Mnghh! Mnghh!"

"We can't understand you but seems like you're enjoying it a lot," Baekhyun chuckles, "But it doesn't stop right here. Of course you need to have the real thing."

Real thing? What does he mean by that?

You can only grunt in dismay when Baekhyun suddenly pulls the vibrating toy out of your butt. But your short-term sadness is right away replaced by Baekhyun's cock thrusting deep into your asshole.

"MNGH!!!"

Oh god. You can't believe this is happening to you right now. A man's cock has just entered your hole for the very first time and it's none other than Byun Baekhyun's dick. He is penetrating your insides with such force that is making your body shake in pleasure. You can feel his length rubbing up against your walls. So this is how being fucked by a man feels like, huh? You're now turning into a fleshlight and you love it so much.

"Are you loving it?" Baekhyun smirks at you as he fucks you nonstop, also hearing Chanyeol complimenting Baekhyun about him doing a good job, "Look at your butt twitching for my cock. You thought you could fuck me? Hahaha. Bastard! It's _me_ who will fuck you!"

Shit. Why is Baekhyun's cock hitting that spot inside you so perfectly? You can't help moaning so loud like a fucking hoe. It hurts a lot but it feels so good. More. Faster. Deeper. You want this pain to consume you. You like being violated like a shameless bitch.

"How about me? I wanna fuck, too."

Chanyeol laughs and joins in to your fun. You see him lathering more lube on his palm to stroke his monstrous cock, before placing himself behind Baekhyun and shoving him down to your body.

"Angh!" Baekhyun moans into your lips as he feels Chanyeol's cock gradually entering his asshole. "Fuck!"

Holy shit. The bed is creaking violently as Baekhyun fucks your ass while he is also being fucked by Chanyeol's cock. The impact of Chanyeol's hard thrusts into Baekhyun's hole is affecting the way how Baekhyun penetrates your butt. Being in the receiving end of these two dudes is making your mind go insane.

"How lewd. You're ass is tightening up at every thrust, Baekhyun," Chanyeol teases as he pounds into him roughly, that even you at the very bottom feels its hard intensity, "You must love it a lot being sandwiched in the middle, don't you? Does fucking someone's ass and getting your ass fucked turns you on?"

"Haanggh... Stop saying... such embarrassing things," Baekhyun mumbles against your neck, and it somehow makes you even hornier, "If you keep being like that.... I'm gonna have to come inside this guy's ass..."

Yes. That's what you want. You want Baekhyun's cum to fill up your asshole. The way his thrusts are getting sloppier as he rams into your hole feels magnificent. It's like your reaching cloud nine.

"Do it, then. Come inside him as I come inside you."

When you hear that, you automatically senses Baekhyun's cock pulsating inside your hole as his cum gushes out. He trembles while fucking you slowly, pushing his load with an obscene squelch. He dumps all of his cum inside you, withdrawing his dick only to spurt more release to your torso.

You thought it was done but not yet. Chanyeol is next to fuck you. He joins Baekhyun's cum as he enters his cock inside your slick asshole, making you scream because of how thick and long his manhood is.

"ARRNNNGGHHH!"

Screaming, your body convulses at how pleasurable it is being fucked by a cock this huge. Baekhyun laughs at how you reacted to Chanyeol's length, watching you take Chanyeol's dick with open legs willingly. You must really be a sick perv because you love it so much. You wanna be fucked by both Baekhyun and Chanyeol's cock so bad.

Baekhyun removes your ball gag so that he can replace it with the big dildo that was shoved into your asshole earlier. You lap it up, licking all the way to the tip down to the fake balls. As you do that, you feel Chanyeol spurting his load inside of you like a waterfall. Your knees shake at the wonderful sensation. And now you wanna come and have your orgasm.

"Let's make you come. That's a reward for being a good dog," You hear Baekhyun tell you as he now takes off your nipple clamps and your cockring. Few flicks of his hand around your swollen dick, and you finally reach your mind-blowing climax. Your whole body spasms, feeling exhausted and satisfied as you let out tons of cum.

"I'll take care of you, don't worry."

You see Chanyeol going down on you now, slurping the release from your twitching dick and sucking it like milk. In your dazed state, you watch Baekhyun pulling Chanyeol for a kiss, their tongues swirling together with your cum and their own saliva dripping down their chins.

That was so fucking erotic it seems like a dream. Well. All still seems unreal to you and you're not even complaining. Your body hurts and every part feels sensitive you don't feel like moving.

"Did you have fun?" Chanyeol asks you which you answer with a weak and sleepily nod.

"Wanna play again?" Baekhyun follows, and the last thing you hear was his laugh resounding into your ears.

Your eyes finally betray you and again, everything turns pitch black.

*

Your hobby is to take secret pictures since you were young.

And now, it became your job.

Currently, you're working as a freelance photographer in Dispatch Korea. This is where a twenty-one year old you get his living; from following Kpop idols and taking pictures of them secretly.

All you have to do is: (1) follow them (2) take pictures of them (3) submit the pictures to your boss (4) get the money (5) do it all over again.

In this job, you've already seen everything. You know who's dating who. You know lots of scandals. You've seen scenarios such as young female trainees going out with heads of entertainment agencies, LGBTQ+ idols hiding their relationship, and celebrities getting involved in prostitution. 

Not that you care anyway. You only care about how you'll pay your college tuition, your rent, and how you'll able to have food on the table. This job pays high for a simple task which you are good at. It only suits paparazzi like you.

Tonight, you're inside the car while on stake-out in front of a secluded hotel in the city. Earlier after your class was finished, you received a call from your boss about this job. Your boss gave you this car while your informant sent you details about the time and place.

_Bzzt bzzt._

Your phone vibrates so you picked up the call from your boss.

"Hello?"

[Are you done taking photos yet?]

"Not yet, Sir. I haven't spotted them around."

[You sure you got the right location?]

"Yes. M Love Hotel at S street, right?"

[Yeah. Do your job quickly. We don't want another news outlets to find this out first.]

"Copy, Sir."

Sighing and pocketing your phone, you fix your black cap and face mask to properly cover your face before you exit the car.

_Thud!_

Wait. What was that?

That almost scared the shit out of you. A black cat has suddenly jumped at the window. You should've parked somewhere else. You're about to push the door of the car open, when you notice something on the passanger's seat beside you.

It's a box.

Has it been here all the time?

Looking around the car filled with silence and darkness, the hairs at the back of your neck stand. You feel goosebumps that is unwelcomed for. Of course you're alone here. What are you thinking? It's only two-fucking-am right now and you found a creepy-looking box.

Should you open it?

Yes, you should.

To quench your curiousity, you find yourself touching the lid of the box and lifting it up to see what's inside.

Your eyes widen as chills run down your spine. There are photos of you inside. You look through them one by one with shaking hands.

There's a picture of you jacking off inside the vented closet.

There's a picture of you on the floor passed out beside your broken camera.

There's a picture of you sprawled on the bed with hands and feet tied up.

There's a picture of you naked with your body serving like a cum dumpster.

And there's a picture of you.

Sitting on the car alone right now.

_Thud!_

You jump in surprise, hearing a loud noise at the backseat of your car.

"W-who's there!?"

You're forming cold sweats now due to fear. Your throat is running dry and you wanna go home. Should you get out of here and run? Call the police?

You are about to get your phone and call for help, when a hand suddenly grabs your neck, pulling you from behind.

Two familiar faces appear right in front of you, smirking creepily while staring at you with such dark and empty eyes.

"Wanna play again?"

You open your mouth to scream but there's no sound coming out.


End file.
